Shurikens and Chakrams
by nightmares . dreamscapes
Summary: It started over a stolen wallet. —Kingdom Hearts, AU— Snapshots of Lea/Yuffie
1. Book 1

**[Main Pairing] **LeaYuffie in later chapter

**[Side Pairings]** ZackAerith ; CloudTifa

**[Warnings]** There is nothing too graphic about this fanfiction, however, there is an AU element to it. There may also be spoilers for 3D in a later chapter.

**[..Book I..]  
[..Child's Play..]**

**[..1..]**

The couple raced down the street in pure panic. They had lost the young girl that they were to babysit for the young woman's neighbour. They'd only stopped for a moment to look at something in a shop and when the young man went to ask the youngster if she wanted anything, she was gone. They produced to search for nearly an hour, which is why the panic had set in the most, but then they caught sight of a young girl.

"Yuffie," the brunette shouted, running over to the youngster and leaving her boyfriend behind in the crowd. The first thing she noticed was that the girl was finishing a sea salt ice cream. She blinked up with wide brown eyes, staring at the older female. "Oh gosh! I thought that — oh.. hello." It was in the middle of her speech that the woman noticed something. There, on either side of the child, was two teenage boys; one with wild red hair while the other had azure.

"Hi," the more talkative teenager piped up, grinning like an idiot. "Found something that belongs to you?"

"Lea," the other boy groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, I'm sorry if she bothered you two," the woman added dumbly, feeling a bit uncertain of what to do. She knew of the pair and had realised that they weren't troublesome. Well, Lea could be but it was all in good fun, so she no longer felt like having a heart attack.

"Don't worry about it," Lea replied while bumping into the girl to his left playfully. She lifted her head and stuck her tongue out, earning a chuckle from the teen. "Musta saw us buying lunch and wanted to join. I figured there was no harm in letting her."

"It was his idea to fill her full of sugary products," the more mature teen added, earning him a pout from his friend.

"Do I owe you anything," Aerith asked politely, somewhat amused by the two boys. She'd known the two often bickered, especially when Lea did something that Isa deemed questionable, but that didn't stop her from feeling entertained. Especially with the way that the little girl looked up at the teen with that wide smile and innocent gaze.

"Naw, we're cool," he said with a bright smile, turning his head and staring down at the little girl that seemed to be attached to his hip. His expression twisted into probably the most serious that he could manage without looking ridiculous and the child perked up, as if expecting a lecture. "As long as little Yuffie promises that she's not gonna run off without telling again."

"I promise," she eagerly replied, chewing on the wooden stick from her treat.

"Hey, there you guys are," Zack's cheerful voice called out, surprising most.

"Lea," Isa spoke as he stood from his spot. "Let's go. I want to catch a flick before curfew."

"Right," the other teen said before bouncing to his feet, followed by the youngster. "See ya la — "

"Can I come?"

Both boys looked somewhat surprised by the question, before Lea flashed another smile, "Not this time. Maybe next time, Yuff."

"Promise," she asked, looking a bit disappointed. The pair of teens looked at each other, then at Aerith who shrugged slightly.

"We'll have to ask your folks but I don't see a problem with it," Lea answered. "What about you, Isa?"

Isa appeared entertained, even the corner of his lips twitching up. "We'll see."

"Good," the red head nodded and turned sharply, bending down to the child. "But you gotta be good for your folks and Aerith here."

"What about me," the dark haired male whined, feeling all around left out.

Chuckling, he added, "And Zack."

"I promise to," she beamed, springing to her feet. Innocently, she rocked on her heels with her hands in her pockets. Zack was instantly suspicious, but said nothing. "See ya later!" and just like that, Yuffie had taken off through the crowd again. Aerith quickly thanked both boys before sprinting after the little girl, while Zack snickered and bid the pair of stunned teens a farewell and joining his girlfriend on the chase.

**[..2..]**

An angry Aerith dragged a kicking and twisting Yuffie down the pavement, completely oblivious to the stares that the pair was currently receiving. The young girl begged and pleaded with the older female, asking her not to do what she was going to, but her words fell to raging deaf ears. There was no denying that she let her parents down, along with Aerith and Zack whom were not on speaking terms with her at the moment, but this was just over doing it in the youngster's eyes.

They stopped in front of a wooden door and the pink clad female knocked twice, then crossed her arms. The youngest could feel a furious glare sent her way as they waited impatiently for the door to open. It took nearly five minutes, too long in Yuffie's opinion, for the doors to open and reveal a confused Lea.

"Um, hey," he said lamely, sounding as if he'd been woken up. This didn't matter to the lady in pink as she shoved an object at him, with that enraged scowl. He jumped slightly but still took the item, looking it over before his eyes lit up. "Oh, hey! It's my wallet. Where'd you find it?"

"I found it," Yuffie piped up, beaming as if she were a hero. This earned her a glare from Aerith and a look that said if she didn't tell the truth, the older girl was going to kill her. In the ninja's young mind, it was possible and she would do it, so she added quietly, "In your pocket..."

"So you stole it," he murmured, looking over the wallet.

Yuffie nodded, "yeah."

"And," Aerith supplied to the girl.

"And I'm real sorry."

"It's cool," he shrugged before pocketing the item. "Say, how'd you do that?"

"What," both girls said simultaneously.

"I mean, how'd you take the wallet without me knowing," he answered with a cheeky grin. "I wanna try it on Isa."

With Aerith dumbfounded, Yuffie slipped out of the teenager's grasp and piped up, "If you let me in, I'll teach you all there is to know about stealing!"

"Yuffie," Aerith said between a gasp and laugh.

"Sure thing," he grinned and motioned for both of them to enter.

**[..3..]**

A group of young girls in front of a shop gossiped and giggled as the party of three marched down the walkway. Over the past year, the trio had become a welcomed sight as the youngest child seemed to keep the problematic boy out of trouble. This also meant that his normal babysitter could spend more time with her boyfriend, Zack, and kept him out of trouble as well. This all brought peace to the gardens.

"What should we do today," the red head inquired, causing the other two to stop goofing off a bit. "I don't wanna just walk around. We should do something!"

"We could go see a flick," Isa suggested.

"No way," he pulled a face, "last time was boring!"

"Fine."

"Maybe we should break into the castle," the girl proposed with mischief in her wide eyes. "I wanna see if they have suits of armour like in the fairytales!"

"Uh, yeah, that's not a good — "

"Let's do it," Lea agreed before Isa could finish his sentence. "I always wondered what went on in there!"

"Awesome!"

"Guys," Isa groaned, shaking his head. "Need I remind you that there's guards."

"So? I'm a ninja," the girl declared, even striking a pose. "No guard is gonna catch me!"

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes, "Right."

"I am!"

"You know, Isa's got a point about the guards," Lea spoke up, tapping his chin. "And since we're not ninjas like Yuffie over here — " Isa snorted but the other boy continued, " — we're gonna have to make a plan. How about some ice cream and we set to work?"

"Perfect," she beamed up at the red head. "You're buyin' right?"

"Of course," he flashed a smile.

"Let's go then!" And they did.

**[..4..]**

Kicking a pebble across the ground, Lea waited in the normal waiting spot for the only friend that would be coming today. Isa had been ill and wasn't showing up, but that didn't mean that the now-eleven-year-old wouldn't. As he awaited her arrival, he amused himself with various things, such as ruffling his hair and drawing in the dust with the tip of his show. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but he'd managed to kick five pebbles to the entrance of the alleyway and redo his doodle twenty-six times before a pair of boots entered his sight.

"Hey," he greeted as he glanced up at the young girl. He watched as she waved then glanced around, looking for their other friend but coming up empty handed. He answered the question before it could be asked, "He's sick."

"Oh, cool," she piped up and placed her hands on her hips, almost looking older than she was. "That means I can finally ask you something without him knowing!"

He arched a brow, "What's that?"

"I wanna know if you can help me with something!"

"What's that," he questioned curiously.

"Well, my dad wants me to start learning how to defend myself but this loser, I think his name is Tseng, is the one who was supposed to teach me. I don't want him to," she answered, beaming. "I know how you and Isa spar sometimes, so you think you could teach me a few things?"

"I'unno," he said cautiously. "Why can't this guy your dad hired do it? Or what about that other guy, uh, Squall or somethin'?"

"Because, Lea, they're losers," she replied, using a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, I like you better!"

He laughed, "All right, all right. When do you want to start?"

"How about now," she asked, pulled out a training tool. It only took a moment for realisation to hit Lea, and probably the real reason why she preferred him over the other two.

"Long distance? Cool, cool," he flashed a grin before pulling out his own '_weapons_'. He tapped one of his against hers, then marched towards the exit of the alley. "Come on then. I'll teach you all I know about this stuff, and you'll be the greatest ninja ever, all thanks to me."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she laughed as she strolled along behind him, ready to learn what he had to teach.

**[..5..]**

Steel met steel in an array of sparks, the male pushed forward and knocked the young female back a few steps. He took a stride back as she became at him again, with reckless abandonment, and easily blocked the attack. He flashed a smirk when she gave a frustrated pout and casually pushed her again. This time, he used a bit too much force and she stumbled, landing unladylike to her bum.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled with a silly smile. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she huffed and bounced back to her feet, brushing herself off with a childish pout. "I hate how much bigger and stronger you are than me!"

"Has nothing to do with size," he replied, rolling his shoulders. "You can be the biggest guy on the field, but if you don't got skill and brains then you're not gonna win. You got skill, but you need to focus."

"My dad says the same thing," she whined.

Lea chuckled, "Well, he's a pretty smart guy."

"I guess," she replied, sounding sulky. "I'm never gonna be like him though."

"You don't gotta be," the boy replied, placing his homemade weapons away. He gave her an encouraging smile and tilted his head, "With a little more time, you're gonna be better."

"You think," she asked hopefully.

He nodded, "Yup. How about we go get some ice cream and see what Isa's up. We'll continue this tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," she said cheerfully, putting her training tool away and turning. "Race ya!"

"You're so on!"

**[..6..]**

Slicing through a set of creatures, Lea panted heavily and whipped his head around. He searched through the crowd, who were running wildly and screaming, for even a glimpse of his two friends. He couldn't locate them but didn't have time to dwell on it as more of the strange beasts appeared. They lashed out with pointed claws but he made quick work of them, but was growing exhausted just as quickly.

"Lea!"

"Yuffie," he whispered and lifted his head, noticing the young girl pushing her way through the crowd and headed towards him. His heart sank a bit, watching her run at him with tears in her eyes and dirt on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?" He didn't receive an answer, the young teen threw herself on him and hugged him tightly. He tensed as he felt her tears wetting his shirt. "Yuffie?"

"I was so scared that something happened to you," she wailed, tightening her grip. "I couldn't even find Isa!"

"I know, I... listen! You need to find a place to hide," he replied, panic in his voice. "I need to keep looking for Isa."

"I'm not going without you," she declared with a small hiccup.

"I need to find him," he replied, pushing her away a bit. "I also need you to go some place safe."

"No! Not without you."

Sighing, he combed his fingers through his hair, "Fine. But... uh, you need to be ahead of me. I gotta look for Isa while we're running. Okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded eagerly and released him completely. She turned but stopped midway, glancing over at him. "You'll be right behind me, right?"

"Yup."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he lied.

"Okay." She believed him and took off down the walkway, running as fast as she could. He didn't follow. He just turned and began in a different direction, determined to find his other friend as well and knowing that she would be safe — Aerith and company would find her soon.

He didn't get far before he was overwhelmed, Isa followed shortly after.

**[..to be continued..]**

**[..Author's Note..]**

Well, this is the first part of this three-part fic. The next chapter/book will be while Kingdom Hearts two is taking place, and won't have much of this pairing in it. I already have it almost completed so expect it soon. It also will not be as long as this one is either, but still kind of important to the idea of this piece.

I really don't expect much of a response to this plot bunny that wouldn't stop biting. I figure I'll get a few reviews and maybe some flames. I'm cool with that. Just hope someone enjoyed themselves besides me.


	2. Book 2

**[..Book 2..]  
[..Blow by Blow..]**

**[..1..]**

The teenager leaned over the counter with a bright smile, tapping her finger against the menu. The shopkeeper gave a glance to the paper that the girl was currently pointing at, then cast his gaze to the twenty-six year old that stood not far off. When the man rolled his eyes and shrugged, the keeper turned and received the item. He handed it to the young woman, who happily took it, and the man was paid by the leather clad warrior.

"Thanks, Squall," she grinned while shoving the frozen treat in her mouth.

"It's Leon," he corrected her for the hundredth time, turning and heading down the walkway. He didn't even glance at the girl as they made their way towards the abandoned castle, so that they could continue to explore — mostly in order to make sure nothing suspicious was going on — the many corridors and such. "Hurry up and eat. I don't need you making more of a mess out of the building."

"I'm not gonna make a mess," she whined, plucking the treat from between her lips. She gave the older male a pout and waved the sticky item at him childishly. "I'm not a little kid or something!"

"Yuffie," he hissed, side stepping to avoid getting the ice cream dripped on him. "Keep it up and I'll send you back to the base, where you'll have to spend the day with Cid instead."

"Eww! Gross," she uttered, pulling a face which earned her a small quirk of the lips from her serious companion. She shoved the treat back into her mouth and pouted around the stick. She would never admit it, but it was good to see Squall smile again. So instead of stating that, she added,"Fine. I'll be good. Just don't send me back to that old man! He almost choked on a toothpick the other day!"

"It's better than his previous habit," the warrior added, reminding her of when the pilot was a chain smoker.

"Yeah, anything's better than — " she stopped when she caught the glimpse of crimson out of the corner of her eye. She nearly turned and raced after it, but when she looked there was nothing there. She frowned, treat pulled from her lips and she stared. "Huh?"

"Something wrong," the man asked, noticing the cheerful ninja's change of expression.

"Uh, nope," she answered, perking up slightly and jogging to catch up with her friend. "I'll race ya!"

"Wh — Yuffie!" Sighing, the man took off after his teenage charge, who was laughing as she ran towards the old castle.

**[..2..]**

The sound of whirling echoed through the dark void, but the red head didn't turn to see who it was. The very presence gave off a certain feel and it was one that the man knew all too well. He felt the corner of his lips twitch downward and he lifted a shaken hand, combing it through spiky crimson hair. He knew this was dangerous, the visitor was not one that he could trust any longer, but the familiarity was nice after what had been happening as of late.

"Hey," he greeted lamely. "Didn't expect to see you here so soon."

"Come back," was the icy reply. The voice wasn't playful as it had been in a long forgotten past and that was enough to make the man flinch. The blue haired male seemed to notice and misunderstood what the motion meant. He added, "I will make sure that your punishment is much lighter than previously assured."

"Look at you, you're like his attack dog," he said, shaking his head mildly.

"Don't," the being, so familiar but so foreign, stated with a small growl. "Enough of this nonsense. Return immediately."

The man smirked, "Sorry. I can't."

"Axel," the other snarled when a dark corridor appeared behind the red head. "Don't do this."

"Think back for a minute, when did I ever listen to you, Isa?" After that, he backed into the darkness and disappeared, leaving his old friend stepping forward with his weapon clutched tightly.

"... Lea..."

**[..3..]**

The young lady in pink strolled down the walkway with her head held high. She soon turned the corner and took notice to the little ninja that sat on one of the benches that had been installed recently. She felt her smile slip as she approached the girl, who's eyes had a slight ruby hue that came along with crying. She sat next to her but wasn't greeted, leaving her feeling somewhat awkward and concerned since the youngster always cheerfully spoke the moment she saw someone.

"Yuffie?"

"Huh?" The girl blinked, snapping out of staring at the ground, and looked over at the woman. Her face heated up slightly with a blush and she sat up quickly. "Oh hey, Aerith! I didn't expect you to come so soon!"

Aerith smiled, "You said it was important."

"Uh, yeah," the ninja stated, sounding kind of awkward.

"What's the matter," she asked, not even bothering to mask her concern for her young friend. "Did Leon say something to you today?"

"What? Oh, no way," Yuffie answered, pulling a face. "I just wanted to know something."

"And what would that be?"

"I just wanted to know, if, you know, you ever miss Zack," she said quietly. When the other woman frowned at the name, she felt ashamed for bringing up the past. She bounced to her feet and waved her hands out in front of her, "Oh crap! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Of course I miss him. Everyday," Aerith answered, interrupting the girl's apology. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. To miss someone, I mean. We all lost people when the gardens fell. Tell me, who is it that you miss?"

"What makes you think I miss someone," the ninja questioned hastily.

"You wouldn't ask if you didn't," she answered in an all knowing tone.

"It's not important."

"It must be or you wouldn't ask." There was that all knowing tone that Yuffie hated so much again.

"Listen, I was just asking because, I wanted to ask another question," Yuffie huffed. "So do you mind?"

"Well, aren't we inquisitive today," Aerith giggled, earning her a glare from the ninja. "All right, all right. Next question."

Yuffie was silent for a moment, searching for the words. "Do you ever think that you see him?"

"All the time," Aerith answered, before the ninja could recoil again. She offered a smile, and leaned back on the bench. "Sometimes I think I see him in crowds on the way to the market. Or sometimes, just when I'm about to fall asleep, I swear I can see him climbing into bed too. Or I think I hear his laughter when something silly happens."

"Oh," the girl mumbled, turning. "Thanks, Aerith. I should go though, I'm gonna be late for sparring with Squall. He said if I'm late again, he's going to make me train with Cid!"

"All right," Aerith giggled, as she stood. "You know, though, if you need to talk to someone about these things... you can always come to me."

"Yeah, yeah," she shouted over her shoulder, taking off down the walkway.

**[..4..]**

The pair stood with their backs to one another, not bothering to even attempt to see the familiarity that haunted both. The void was empty aside from the pair and thus just as silent as their non-exist heartbeats. The red head had been the first there and had yet to attempt to make an escape, but his old friend turn enemy made no attempts to capture him. They just stood, silently until the thinner male broke it.

"Not going to ask me to come back?"

"It would be worthless," the blue haired man answered. "You are not going to come back on your own. You were always childishly stubborn."

"Ouch," he chuckled humourlessly. "Just when I thought you were too far gone, you say something like that."

"It means nothing."

"Figured," he replied before glancing up. "When was the last time you were home?"

"Home?"

"Radiant Garden."

"I do not plan to return," he said smoothly, narrowing his yellow eyes. "You?"

"Few days ago," he answered, shrugging his thin shoulders. "I figured I would go back again soon. Maybe today."

"I see." He knew where this was going. He knew what his friend was attempting to do and say, and he wasn't exactly sure how to react. Even though they were no longer the beings they once were, let alone friends, he could still read he red head like a book. It always proved most interesting and entertaining, but right now it didn't. It felt forced and faked like everything else.

"Think I'll see you there," the chakram wielder asked after a moment of silence.

"Most likely. I am to capture you."

"Always so serious, huh," Axel said before the darkness engulfed him and he disappeared.

**[..5..]**

Spinning, she threw the shuriken and flipped. She used her hand to spring herself forward and over top of the weapon and enemies. Landing with a small thud she caught her weapon and stood up straight. She gave a mischievous grin while she tapped her weapon lightly against her shoulder, scanning over the scene laid out before her. Most seemed clear and all was good, she even felt strangely proud of herself, until she heard the sound of clapping.

"Huh," she yelped as she whipped her head around, looking frantically for the being making the noise. That's when she saw it out of the corner of her eye; a bright and all too familiar red colour. She turned sharply to the left and much to her surprise, there he was. Leaning against the wall was the man that caused her so much distress. She paled.

"You're really good at that now, aren't you?"

"Lea," she squeaked out.

"Not any more," he commented as he pushed off the wall, walking forward and towards her. "Name's Axel now, got it memorised?"

"You..."

"Yeah, it's me but its not," he commented before she could finish. "You grew up, Yuff."

"You bastard," she growled, surprising him. She lunged forward and swung her weapon at the man, which he blocked easily; flames licking at his cloak and chakrams held firmly in hands. With a swift flick of his weapon, hers went flying through the air and out of her grasp. She responded with a kick to his stomach, sending him stumbling back a few feet. "I hate you!"

"Damn," he cursed, grinning. "Got a little bit to you now."

"Yeah, that happens when-"

"I'm sorry, you know," he interrupted. "Didn't mean for things to happen like this."

She blinked, staring at him, then tears brimmed her eyes. "You didn't follow me."

"Had to find Isa."

"is he... like you now?"

"... he's a Nobody, too," the man answered, looking away. "Lost cause. Still a buzz kill."

"Lea..."

"...Axel now."

"Whatever," she grumbled, a tear sliding down her cheek. "... you should have followed me..."

"Probably," he replied before straightening up. "How about this – you follow me."

"Where," she asked, looking confused and distrusting.

"To another world. I wanna treat you something."

"My friends..."

"Will never know."

**[..6..]**

Sitting high on the clock tower, the pair were munching happily on frozen treats from their childhood. The teen was leaned, shoulder to shoulder, against her lost friend with a bright smile on her lips. Her eyes danced over the setting sun then turned to the fiery haired man at her side, both goodies nearly gone. She lifted her free hand, the other wrapped gently around the stick to her ice cream, and poked his ribs. He jumped slightly and glanced down at her, a curious expression playing across his face.

"What's the matter?"

"Why'd you bring me here," she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Just wanted to spend some time with you," he answered, "before I do something that might be really stupid."

"Oh yeah," she remarked. "And what are you going to do?"

He flashed a grin, "Not sure yet. I just got this feeling."

"Right," she rolled her eyes, sitting up straight. "You're gonna come back though, right?"

"Not sure."

"I'll still wait for you," she replied, a content smile touching her lips. "I'll wait at the old meeting place. Two days from now. I expect to see you there."

He chuckled, "Oh?"

"Mhm," she nodded, finishing off her treat and tossing the stick. "You better be there."

"I will," he nodded, eyes brightening.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He stood as well and offered his hand, casting a glance downward. "Time to go home?"

"Yeah."

**[..7..]**

Two days later, a young ninja stood in an abandoned alleyway. Her head was tilted back and eyes fixated on the skies above, a small smile playing across her lips. She was there like she said she would be, waiting on a man that would never come. Another broken promise to add to the list, but one that she would later never hold a grudge for.

**[..to be continued..]**

**[..Author's Note..]**

_This part was a bit harder to write because I wanted to stay canon faithful, and I don't think it worked out very well. I also wanted to show how Saix/Isa and Axel/Lea's friendship had changed by KHII. Not sure if that came across but it was my intend. Somehow, I guess, it might come off as a little 'slash'. Wasn't the intent but whatever. Sorry about that, I guess. Thoughts thus far?_

_Also, thank you all for the review [both public and PM], favs, and alerts. It makes me a very happy writer.  
_


	3. Book 3

**[..Book 3..]  
[..Bright Lights..]**

**[..1..]**

Glaring holes into the back of her best friend's head, the young ninja followed the brunette with three boxed lunches stacked in her arms. She'd been conned into this quite easily, after all who would want to watch Cloud and Tifa practically making out on the couch, but didn't know how much work she'd have to do. Aerith was so buying her two ice creams for making her carry the items, while the lady in pink only carried two, the whole way across town to the castle.

"Why are we doing this again," Yuffie questioned with a slight whine.

"Because its the polite thing to do," Aerith answered with undying patience for her young companion. "Those poor boys will starve if we don't!"

"Who are they again?" Okay, so she was whining. A lot matter of fact, but she had good reason. Running food to bums staying in the abandoned castle was no where near her idea of fun.

"I think they're scientists," she supplied. "I saw two of them wearing those lab coats! The other two look like guards, remember them from before? And, well, the last one..."

This peaked Yuffie's interest. "What about him?"

"He's just different," she smiled politely, strolling up to the stairs that led to the castle. "Come on now, we have to hurry. I don't want to keep them waiting too long."

"Of course not," the ninja groaned but still followed her friend dutifully. Up the stair case they went and over to the door that led them inside. The girl was a bit surprised when the brunette paused at the door and shifted the items into one arm. There was two knocks that followed and Yuffie made a face. "Are you serious?"

"Yuffie," Aerith warned.

The door soon opened to reveal a young man that looked somewhat familiar to the young woman. She unconsciously leaned in to get a closer look; white coat, oddly styled chromatic hair, and bright azure eyes. She blinked once, twice, and then grinned. "Seriously? Ienzo?"

"Huh," he blinked down at her, then narrowed his eyes before they widened slightly cheerfully. "Yuffie, right?"

"You two know each other," Aerith inquired curiously.

"Yup," Yuffie beamed, hands on her hips. "My old man used to try to set up play-dates or something. Been awhile!"

"Agreed, shall we – "

"What's taking so long," an all too familiar voice called out.

Yuffie swore her heart stopped. "Lea?"

"You know – WHOA!"

The girl shoved the three boxes into Ienzo's arms before pushing past to enter the castle. She was stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she entered, her sights falling on a certain red haired man. He looked like he had months ago when he had taken her to Twilight Town, but missing those ridiculous markings under his eyes. Yuffie acted before her brain caught up to her body.

"Ouch, what the hell," the man shouted as he stumbled onto his backside, holding his stomach. He glared up at the girl standing over him, but his gaze softened upon realising who it was and seeing the tears lining her eyes. He stayed on the ground but offered a meek smirk, "Hey..."

"You bastard," she whispered, clenching her fists. "I waited for you."

"I'm sor – "

"What happened," she asked sharply.

"Axel died," he answered, locking gazes with her. "Lea came back."

Without even realising that they were being watched, Yuffie flung herself forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. She did something that she hadn't in a long time; she cried. Surprisingly, no one said a word and Lea held her, soothing hums rumbled in his chest... along with a long forgotten heartbeat.

**[..2..]**

They sat side by side at the bottom of the stairs, as they had for the past week, eating a traditional frozen treat. The girl was leaned against the man, with the ice cream placed between her lips and eyes closed. She just listened to him talking. He told her, as he had since they reconnected, of his time in the Organisation and what he planned to do next. This included his quest to find Isa.

"When are you leaving," she asked quietly, not sounding at all like herself.

"Tomorrow," he answered, a strange seriousness to his voice. "I don't want him thinking that I hate him for what happened. He's gotta know that he'll always be my best friend. And that he's always welcomed back, ya know?"

"I don't want you to go," she whined.

"I know," he offered a smile, despite knowing that she couldn't see it. "I'll be back before you know. I gotta."

"Why," she sat up straight. Her eyes were now opened and she stared up at him, ice cream now nearly on her lap.

He flashed a smile, "I'm going to have to explain why I did this."

"Did wh-" She was interrupted by a short kiss; simple and tasting of sea salt ice cream. Before she could even processor what happened, Lea was on his feet and up the stairs. She bolted to her feet soon after, stumbling up one stair but by then the door was already closed and her friend gone. She raised a hand and placed her fingers to her lips, smiling gently. "... bastard."

**[..3..]**

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. Yuffie still waited for Lea to return and even began helping Aerith more than usual, and often took the meals to the castle by herself when the brunette was busy. One of those days happened to be today, so she juggled four lunch boxes from one side of the town to the other and up the many stairs obediently. She even took Aerith's example and knocked politely on the door, waiting with less patience though.

When the door opened, Yuffie expected to see Ienzo, as always, but was surprised when another stood in his place. She had to held back a laugh as a sleepy-eyed Dilan blinked at her, dark dreadlocks all over the place from probably just waking up. She awkwardly waved at the man, who narrowed his eyes then shook his head.

"Yuffie, right," he asked lamely, voice deep and somewhat attractive if Yuffie had to be honest. She'd never admit that to anyone though.

"Yup," she answered cheerfully, holding out the boxes. "I made these, because Aerith was busy. I wanna know what everyone thinks of my cooking!"

"The others are out today," the man replied and gave an apologetic look. "I thought the other girl would have told you."

"Crap," Yuffie huffed with a small pout. She eyed the man for a moment. "You hungry?"

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Cool," she piped up and marched past him while shoving two boxes at him. She glanced over her shoulder to see his look of confusion and smiled. "Can't let good cooking like this go to waste."

"Are you suggesting the two of us eat all of this?"

"Yes, sir," she laughed, making her way over to a makeshift table. She pulled up a chair and tossed the papers that were placed on it aside, flopping down. "Well, come on, Dil!"

"It's Dilan," he remarked but still joined her at the table, a bit more careful with the paperwork than she was.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Let's eat!"

**[..4..]**

Sitting at the table the next week, Yuffie glanced up at Dilan, who had been left alone yet again while the others had wandered off to do something or another. It was strange; as a child, she used to hate the guy. He was a buzz kill when her father set up a play-date with Ienzo and she tried to drag him on an adventure. Now though, he seemed okay and had quickly become her target when she was bored, like at this very moment. She had tried to drag him out of the castle but he politely refused, telling her that she was free to go if she pleased. Later, she'd asked Ienzo about it, well more like complained, and he informed her that the man was still recovering from whatever happened to him. There were no real details and the ninja hadn't really questioned further.

She kind of supposed it was similar to Lea and her situation. Best friends in a childhood that was taken too quickly but now... well she didn't know what they were now. He'd kissed her. She liked it. Did that mean they were together? She doubted it, but she wouldn't put it past her stubborn friend. Still, she found herself pouting at the thought of him. "Three months."

"Hm," Dilan questioned, looking up from the paper that he was reading.

"Three months since Lea left," she said. She was not oblivious to the amused expression that the older male wore, but she did chose to ignore it for the time being. She just tapped her fingertips against the wooden table, giving a sly smile."Do you think he found Isa? Or that other guy? What's his name?"

"Braig," the man supplied.

"Yeah! That's it," she grinned and leaned back in the chair. "Do you think he found them?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," he answered, giving her the best reassuring smile that he could muster. "Lea has always been a pain."

She flashed a smile, "I know."

**[..5..]**

Running down the walkway, the ninja dodged a few people that had made the mistake of not moving out of her way. She was set in panic mode after spending the day sparring with Squall and realised that she was late for her daily sit-and-chat with Dilan. She'd been a few minutes late before and greeted by concern, but this time it was close to an hour and she could only imagine the lecture she would get for this. However, so lost in Dilan's future berating, she had failed to notice that she was about to run into someone.

Stumbling back as she collided with someone's chest, Yuffie glanced up as hands grabbed her and helped her balance. She blinked at the sight of the previously mentioned male as confusion set in. "Dilan," she asked lamely, studying him closely. "What are you doing out here? Did something happen at the castle?" Now it was her turn to worry.

"Nothing happened," he said, voice rough and uncertain. "I was worried..."

"So you came looking for me?" He nodded and she grinned childishly. "My hero! Coming to look for me like that!"

"Yuffie," he mumbled, a small warning that she was behaving immaturely. She just smiled through it, but the expression dropped upon noticing a small frown on his face.

"Dilan?"

"Lea's back," he replied and reached into his pocket. Her head whipped up and she stared at him, as he pulled out a folded piece of paper and held it out to her. "This is from him. He wanted me to give it to you."

"Uh, thanks," she managed as she took the paper. She turned slightly and opened it, her eyes scanning over the neatly printed words. A smile touched her lips and she spun around to face the man.

"Well," he asked, "what is it?"

"Thanks, Dil!" She leaned up on her tiptoes and hugged him tightly. She released him and turned, oblivious to the way his expression twisted. She took off, leaving a rather confused and flustered Dilan behind.

**[..6..]**

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Yuffie pushed past a group of people that were window shopping. She ignored the shouts that chased after her, her mind solely on getting to the meeting place. Mind reeling as she clenched the now wrinkled paper in her hand, she couldn't believe that this was finally happening. Before she could even continue to run rampant in her own mind, and the streets, she turned into a corner to a small alleyway opening.

She stopped dead in her tracks and smiled, watching as Lea glanced up from staring at the ground. She felt her heart pound against her chest and she stepped forward, approaching the man that leaned against one of the buildings that created the tiny alley. Her natural cheer began to vanish when she noticed that there was no smirk or movement from the man; he only stared with a blanked look.

"Lea?"

"Been awhile," he nodded in her direction, causing the girl to pause in her final step. "You look good. Haven't changed a bit."

Confused, Yuffie replied, "It's only been a few months..."

"Three months, a week and three days," he corrected. "Just thought that with everything changing..."

"What's wrong," she questioned, probably too quickly for it to be comfortable. Especially since he seemed to smirk, but not in the normal, playful way. Instead it was distant and a bit cold, borderline dark.

"My best friend is lost, has been for a long time," he answered. "Isa isn't coming back. I just know it. I couldn't even..."

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't even worry about him. Things will figure themselves out," she responded, eyes bright and shining with determination. She didn't really know what she was doing; standing before the man that had been driving her crazy without being there, with her hands on her hips and smile on her lips. She must have seemed crazy and she wouldn't doubt it, but it didn't stop her from continuing. "This is Isa we're talking about! He'll come around and everything is going to–WHOA!"

She felt her back pressed against the wall and hands pinned above her head. She stared up and into brilliant emerald eyes, which trailed down her face and then back up. Her gaze darted up to see that one of his gloved hands were wrapped around her wrists, and then moved her sights back to his. Her lips curved upward and did something that she hadn't expected out of even herself. She leaned up and crashed their lips together, ignoring the smirk that Lea wore.

He released her wrists and his hands came to rest on her petite hips, and her arms wrapped around his neck. His thumbs brushed over her exposed midriff, along the hip bone that popped out slightly. Her body reacted before she could even think of stopping it; lower body jolted forward and bumped against his, a gentle moan catching in her throat. He seemed to act on instinct, using his own body to pin her back against the wall behind her. He mumbled something against her lips, something that she didn't quite catch but didn't need to.

He pulled away and even stepped back, looking slightly out of breath but overall amused. The girl, on the other hand, was not as collective about what just happened. Panting softly, she stayed leaned against the wall with a deep rose colour dancing across her face. She opened her mouth to apologise but nothing came out, making the colour deepen and her closing her lips.

"That was interesting," he remarked, in playful and pleased tone. She flinched a bit and he moved his arms back around her waist. "You okay?"

"Yes," she mumbled, still embarrassed and now looking away.

"Yuffie," he announced, "I think I love you."

Her eyes widened but she couldn't stop herself from adding, "Love you too."

**[..7..]**

After a week of spending time with Lea, the little ninja sat on the floor in front of the two women that she called friends. She blinked when the pair stopped gossiping to each other and had turned their gazes to her. She shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny before she pulled a face and grabbed a pillow, tossing it at the darker haired woman's head.

"What are you two looking at," she added when the pillow narrow missed Tifa's head.

"Well," Tifa replied as she straightened her hair. "I was talking to Cloud this morning, and he told me something that he saw in an alley about a week ago."

Yuffie narrowed her eyes, "yeah?"

"He said that he saw two teens practically humping each other," she said. "and he told me that it was – "

"Why didn't you tell us that you and Lea were dating," Aerith interrupted, not being able to hold it all in any longer.

"Wh-what," she exclaimed, eyes widened and now standing over the two. "Lea and I aren't dating!"

"So you two are just doing the nasty," Tifa asked, looking surprised by this news.

The ninja glared and pointed at her, "Ewww, no!"

"So you two are..."

"Just friends," she yelped and dropped her arm to her side. It wasn't exactly the truth, but overall their situation was complicated. In the week that the two had spent together, they hadn't even kissed since the alley and hadn't admit affection since then either. Just the cinema and dinners, and hanging out at the castle or in the Gardens.

"People who are just friends don't go around making out in alleyways," Aerith added, a small mischievous smile on her lips. "Right, Tifa?"

"Right," Tifa teased the younger female. "Try again?"

"We're not dating, doing the dirty, or anything," Yuffie cried out as she collapsed to the couch. The other two giggled and gave suggestive looks, causing the ninja to groan and tilt her head back. "You two are impossible!"

**[..to be continued..]**

**[..Author's Note..]**

Only one more 'book' left in this series. It will pretty much wrap everything up and move onto the next idea that I have. I've been thinking about releasing a full fanfiction on this pairing but I'm slightly against it. Not until I get my writing back on track, as I don't want to produce something that isn't going to go anywhere. Other than that, I also have a few tie-in series like this one in the works.

Remember to review. I love them dearly!


	4. Book 4

**[..Book 4..]  
[..Promises..]**

**[..1..]**

Laying out on the couch, the teenager was using the red haired male's lap as a pillow. He had his hand rested gently on her side, and would sometimes stroke the slightly exposed flesh. The television screen across the way played some old comedy film that he had nabbed from Ienzo's collection of various genres. Most of the jokes were unfunny in this day and age, as it was probably something that belonged to his parents in their youth and taken in along with him when he was a child, but both would share a laugh or two at how lame some of the parts truly were.

They just enjoyed each other's company, which had become far less than its norm over the past weeks. Lea spent most of his time training and Yuffie was left to her own devises, most often than not annoying her friends or working at a shop for some extra munny. However, when the pair did get together, trouble often followed or even just little moments that made Tifa and Aerith give all knowing smiles that annoyed the young ninja.

The sliding of his hand against her midriff broke her out of her thoughts and the idiotic film they were currently viewing. She lifted her chocolate coloured eyes and gazed up at the fiery haired male. He seemed extremely focused on her round face, as if studying every inch of her and committing it to memory, and his smile relaxed. The bliss that the man appeared to be in unnerved the woman and she frowned.

"What are you doing," she asked, attempting to sound annoyed.

"Just watching," he answered with that smile never fading. He did, though, tear his gaze from her and moved his attention to the screen across the room from them. "Been thinking..."

"Don't hurt yourself," she teased, finding it odd at how quickly she relaxed.

"Oh, ha-ha," he said with a small pout. The expression faded into a smile when the ninja flashed him one of her own, eyes even lighting up with mischief and glee, and he draped his hand over her hip. "But really, I was just thinking of something. Ever wonder what would happen if you wouldn't have stolen my wallet that day?"

"I didn't **steal** it," she replied, even adding a childish huff, "I _found_ it."

"_In my pocket,_" he countered playfully. They shared a smile, and even a small laugh, but Lea was the first to sober up. He became serious quickly and stared down at her gently, the corners of his lips twitching between a straight line and a frown. "Seriously though, I've been thinking about that. Where would I be without you?"

"I.. don't know," she confessed, turning her gaze to the floor. "But isn't this where you want to be?"

"I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Seriously?"

She looked up, staring at him and locking gazes with him. He nodded with a smile before leaning down, pressing his lips against hers. She twisted on instinct and returned the kiss, feeling his finger drawing circles on her exposed stomach. She could feel his smile widening as the exchange was deepened, his hands exploring her body simply. A moan bubbled in her throat and just as it was about to escape, someone cleared their throat.

The two parted quickly; Lea's hands flying up and Yuffie pulling herself from his lap. They both whipped their heads around and sights focused on the doorway to the living room. There stood two figures, one familiar dark haired woman that wore a smile while the other, a blond with pretty blue eyes, stood stoic. Yuffie's face heated up and turned various pinks and red with a blush, while Lea appeared nervous.

"Hey, guys," the red head said with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about interrupting but Ienzo is looking for you, Lea," the woman said, appearing as if she was holding in a giggle.

"Oh shit," Lea replied as he bounced to his feet. "I completely forgot about having to help him out today!"

"Huh," Yuffie blinked, still dazed from the kiss and the embarrassment that followed.

"Sorry," he said then leaned down, pressing his lips against hers in a rush. "I'll come by later to spend some more time with you. Promise," and then he was gone.

There was a silence that followed his departure. Yuffie had to tear her gaze from the wall, which she'd been staring at in surprise, and her sights settled on the couple in the doorway. Tifa still wore that all-knowing smile that she had been for the past month while Cloud seemed wore between annoyed and disappointed. Neither spoke and it was beginning to wear on the ninja, who managed an awkward smile and a shift in her seat.

Then Tifa laughed, "Nothing's been going on, huh?"

"Oi, shut up," Yuffie whined and grabbed a pillow, hiding her face. "Just shut up!"

**[..2..]**

Leaving out a whine like no other, Lea collapsed backwards and stared at the ceiling. He glared when a pair of blue eyes entered his sight and even swatted shamelessly at the figure that hovered above him. He grunted, no real words, but enough to get the point across that he wasn't in the mood for the scientist. He heard him chuckle before he left his sight, side stepping and turning slowly.

"You have a visitor," the teenager said. "It would be wise that you see them. It seems important."

"Send them in," the red head muttered and sat up. He turned his emerald eyes to the retreating figure, who just nodded before disappearing out of the room and around the corner. He huffed and reached over, nabbing the directions for the desk that he was attempting to put together for the teen. So far he'd managed to build it then watch it fall apart. Needless to say, he was becoming far more annoyed with the situation than probably necessary.

It didn't help that his mind was on other things, like the kiss he shared with Yuffie before he left and one before it. His mind reeled at the idea that he enjoyed it, probably more than he should have without actually dating her. A thought crossed his mind, would it be so bad if he did make whatever they had going on official? He wasn't sure, because with the way things were changing so fast, he didn't want to ruin anything more. So deep in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the footsteps approach or the shadow cast over his shoulder.

"Lea."

"Huh," the male yelped and whipped his head up, obviously started. He half-turned and stared, noticing the blond standing behind him. Confused, he pulled a face and placed the directions aside, "is there something that I can do for ya?"

"I want to talk about Yuffie," the man replied, something protective in his tone. "Tifa sent me."

"You're lying," Lea responded. When it appeared the other man was about to protest, he lifted a hand to silence him. "Isa used to be a lot like you. Don't pretend that you don't give a fuck about her, because you do. And you don't have to worry about me hurting her, because I'm not going to."

"I'm not worried. If you do manage to screw things up, not only will you have to worry about her kicking your ass, you'll have to worry about me as well," he said, sounding almost amused now. "I don't think you're that stupid."

"Hey," he bound to his feet and pouted. "I'm not stupid, period."

"You were looking at instructions upside down."

"What," he blinked and glanced at the packet next to him. He frowned and his head fell back, a groan escaping him. "You've got to be kidding me. This is going to take forever!"

"I could help," Cloud added, scanning over him.

"Really," Lea perked up. "Don't you gotta get back to the girls?"

"Aerith is over. They're quite busy."

"They pickin' on Yuff," he questioned.

Cloud nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then," he snickered and tossed the packet at him. "Let's see how good you are with a screwdriver."

**[..3..]**

The next afternoon Yuffie stood at the counter and tapped her fingertips against the glossy top. The lunch rush had long since disbanded and now she was left with just herself and whatever straggler appeared for something to eat. It was boring but she could very well leave until her shift was over, which wouldn't be for another hour or so, or if the other girl came in early. It was enough to drive the youngster insane but at least Aerith promised to stop by at some point to chat until Yuffie pretended to work.

Releasing another sigh, the ninja glanced out the window with a small frown. She scanned over the few couples and groups that lingered the streets at this time, searching for any familiar faces and much to her surprise she found two. One brunette that often teased her for her choices walked along side a man dressed in a guard's uniform, both seemingly lost in conversation as they crossed the street and advanced towards the shop.

She grinned as the pair made their way to the door, the man stepped ahead and opened it, and allowed her to walk into the shop first. Yuffie couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw the light colour of a blush on Aerith's face. It still didn't take long for the brunette to skip over to the counter and lean against it, the dark haired man joining her side moments later.

"Hey, Yuff," she greeted happily. "Think we could get something to drink?"

"Hey Aerith, Dil," Yuffie replied before flicking Aerith's forehead to get her off of the counter. "What do you guys want?"

"Uh, surprise us!"

"You sure," she glanced at Dilan, who just nodded. She shrugged and knelt down, digging through the small refrigerator under the counter. She grabbed two bottles of soda and popped back up, placing the items on the counter. "Five please and thank you!"

"Thank you—"

"—I've got it," Dilan replied as he plucked a bag out of his pocket. He handed over the payment easily, much to the girls surprise, and Yuffie glanced at Aerith with a _look_. He blinked and glanced at her as well. "Is there something wrong?"

"Noooo," Yuffie grinned and leaned against the counter. "Just wondering if I'm missing _something_."

"Missing something? Oh," Aerith's eyes widened and she reached over, slapping her friend upside the head. "Yuffie Kisaragi, that's just wrong!"

"Oh come on," she whined, "I'm just having—Oh. Hey, Ienzo."

"Hello," the boy greeted as he approached the counter. The other two glanced over at him at the same time and gave some form of silent greeting; a wave and smile from Aerith, and a nod from Dilan. "I was wondering if I could borrow Dilan for a moment, it seems that there's a small issue and we need some assistance." He paused, glancing from the male to the brunette, then to Yuffie, "if its not too much trouble of course."

"Oh sure," Yuffie announced melodramatically, even waving her arm wildly through the air. "Take away my amusement!"

"Uh, sorry," he replied awkwardly, then glanced at the others.

Aerith smiled, "Go ahead. I'll speak you with you later, Dilan."

He just nodded and the two males exited the shop. The two women were left standing there in the empty shop, staring in the direction of the door. A silence took over for a brief moment before Yuffie whipped her head around and grinned at Aerith.

"What was that?"

"What was what," Aerith questioned as she turned to Yuffie.

"THAT. With Dil," Yuffie answered with a sly smile. "You two, y'know?"

The brunette grasped and playfully pushed her friend, "Don't you even!"

**[..4..]**

Seated on the couch, the teen sat with a bowl of popcorn sitting on her lap. It had been decided that it would be a girls' night in while Cloud assisted Squall with a few things elsewhere, and now Aerith and Tifa were in the kitchen gabbing away about different things as more snacks were made. This left the ninja with the popcorn and a pile of films to search through, and she would have to pick one out. It wasn't that hard but she was too busy trying to listen in on the conversation.

So far, she'd been failing.

"Yuffie," Tifa's voice rang through the air, after a small knock on the door echoed.

The ninja pulled a face and placed the popcorn bowl aside, "What?"

"You might want to come here!"

"Argh," Yuffie whined as she bounced to her feet. "Why?"

"Just get out here," Aerith shouted, adding a little giggle to her words. "And hurry up!"

"Fine," she complained while dragging herself from the couch and into the kitchen. She scanned over the room with a frown until red caught her eye, and she turned slightly and stared at him. There he stood in the doorway, a navy blue blanket in one hand and a basket of suspiciously familiar food goods in the other. She gave him a strange look, one that clearly asked what he was up to, but still questioned, "What's up, Lea?"

"I wanted to take you to see something," he answered as he shifted in place.

"But its late..."

"Kinda has to be," he replied with a sheepish smile. "So come on, we gotta go."

"Wait a second," the ninja pouted and then motioned to the basket and blanket. "What about that stuff?"

"Uhh..."

"Yuffie," Tifa groaned, rolling her head back. "Will you just go with the poor guy already?"

"Hey...!" Lea gave her a small scowl at her choice of words, but quickly smiled sheepishly when she glared at him.

"Okay, okay," Yuffie replied, ignoring the looks her three friends shared. "Looks like we're going to have to—whoa!"

"See ya," Aerith beamed as she gave the ninja one final push out the door with her red headed friend.

**[..5..]**

Out of breath and a jar full of fireflies, the young woman collapsed next to the red head with a wheeze. She placed the jar of insects in between her and her friend, surprised by the dim glow that the bugs produced. She blinked and her eyes skated over the candles set up around the basket of food goods and some lingering just a ways outside of the blanket they sat on, before her sights settled on the male that was currently fidgeting next to her.

"This is so much fun," she beamed, trying to get him to relax a little. It wasn't like Lea to be nervous about anything so she was slightly worried. "Thanks for rescuing me from romantic comedies and girl talk!"

"Hey, I got your back," he grinned with a gentle gaze. "Say, uh, can be honest?"

"About...?"

"I brought you out here to ask you something," he replied, fiddling with something in his pocket. "I guess, a few things. One would be... uh what would you call... us?"

Yuffie blinked, surprised, "Uh, I don't... know. What would you call us?"

"I don't know either," he answered, then pulled something out of his pocket, "So I decided that I'm going to ask you to—"

"Oh my gods," the ninja gasped at the sight of the ring box. "You're not going to ask me to marry you, are you?!"

Lea seemed startled, "What? Huh? What gave you that idea?"

"That idea! Its a freaking ring!" The ninja gave him a dirty look, somewhere between embarrassed and annoyed, and possibly confusion in there somewhere.

"Whoa, whoa," he replied, nearly leaping back comically, narrowly missing a candle. "Its just a promise ring! I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, you know, officially! Not to marry you and—"

"Wait," she leaned forward, face inches away from his, "You were going to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," he said lamely, looking away and rubbing the back of his head. "Kinda lame right?"

"Why did you need a ring?"

"Oh, well, uh," he sank a bit into himself, "I just wanted to give you something. You know for when I have to go away, you've got something to remember me by. And I'll have a promise that you'll be here when I get back."

"Seriously," she asked. She didn't really know what to think; mind still reeling from the thought that he'd been proposing and nervous about everything else. This was something that she'd been waiting for but right now, at this very moment, the words seemed to ring untrue and awkward. However, one simple look into his usually mischievous eyes told a different tale; he wanted this, his words were the truth and he just wanted her.

The silence was broken by one question; "So, what do you say?"

She opened her mouth, wanting to shout 'yes', but nothing escaped. So she did the one thing she knew would give her answer clearly. She tackled him to his back and pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes when he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. As if he was afraid she would disappear, but she wouldn't. Never.

**[..the end..]**

**[..Author's Note..]**

Yeah, not the best ending in the world but at least now its over and done. This was actually written weeks ago but I just found it in the piles and piles of files on my computer, and I just decided it would be best to post it. I'm not even sure what to say besides a thanks to all those who fav'ed, reviewed, and alerted this fanfiction. You guys are awesome.

I'm also thinking about starting a few other series like this with different pairings, so I don't know – let me know what you think?


End file.
